glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sub City
=Details= Sub City is the part-time home of Rex Ganon and the original 6" Rex Ganon figure was sold at a show called SubCultures: Art of the Action Figure exhibit. Additionally the green and yellow colors of the Sub City security officers are the same as the fast food chain Subway - a popular sandwich rival to pizza chains everywhere. =Story= Sub City Ashcan Comic "Sub City is the subterranean research facility where Rex Ganon lives part time. In all honesty, it's caused nothing but trouble for the Knights of the Slice." "The Sub City comic tells the tale of Gamma Guy's last days, sadly he'd never get to put on the Vector Jump armor." Sub City Security "Patrolling the platforms of Sub City are the security officers, who pride themselves on keeping all the inhabitants of the world-renowned research facility safe from harm. Their hot pink skin tells of a life spent in the middle of the ocean under the searing sun. Their helmets, which are a stylistic nod to the gasmask of old, actually allow them to breath underwater and recycle their sweat." Away Team Captain "Directly in charge of all external threats and missions, the Sub City Away Team are the elite, tier-1 operators who exterminate any foreign bad actors. The seasoned warriors used to be praised for the violence in the theater of war, but now as the years wind on they start to question if blood-lust in service of a greater calling is still blood-lust. Truth be told, the Captain hasn't even fired a gun in a decade... and he's not so sure he'd be able to if the situation called for it. He retires every night to a small bunk not much bigger than quarters on a submarine, were he'll sit for hours staring into the metal lattice shapes on the ceiling above. Men like him used to be praised. Quickness to attack used to be the same thing as bravery, but it's still taking another human's life. The way the Captain sees it, you either come out of war addicted to the chaos, or you become reticent to doom anyone else's children to the pointlessness of interventionist conflict." Mustard Patrol Preview "Away Team Captain has been paired with Mustard Old Knight. Together they are dispatched on a mission to Pangea Island, one of the most hostile places in the world." Mustard Patrol "Fred Foods, inc., owner of Knights of the Slice and investor in Sub City, dispatches Mustard Knight to Pangea Island to eliminate poachers seeking to hunt the prehistoric beasts of the land. Knowing he's outnumbered, Mustard enlists the help from Sub City's Away Team Captain, to ensure he's not outgunned." Stompers "The most streamlined and advanced Vector Jump armor yet, the Stomper class are deployed to extreme climates. Their unique ability to integrate into different vehicle forms allows them to transform into formidable transports that can scale any terrain. Their first assignment adding to the defenses of Sub City, as a recent threat has popped up on intel webs." Rift Killer Cola "I thought we were done with this guy... and then he pops back up in a new terrifying form. Cola Knight, a pretty bad dude by all accounts, has been seen smashing up vending machines all over town. His transmutable form, a syrupy fructose mess, has found and glommed onto the corpse of a Rift Killer... making him twice as deadly. Now he's got his sights set on a heavily defended place called Sub City..." The Bombers of Sub City "As the threats increase at SC, new technology is brought in help keep the floating base safe. The Bombers pilot these new tactical submersible jets, that can fly above or below the water. They are the most elite of the SC Security forces, a mixture of hard-nosed pilots and deep sea divers." Category:Toy Pizza